Je suis pas gay
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Wrath est amoureux d'Envy mais celui-ci est cruel. Le petit garçon réussit à faire tomber les barrière du palmier ambulant.


La pluie tombe. Un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs court pour aller au lycée. Trempé jusqu'au os,il frappa à sa porte de sa classe. Le professeur, une femme habillée d'une longue robe noire et aux cheveux marrons lisse, lui dit d'entrer. Elle le gronde d'être arrivé en retard et il partit s'asseoir à sa place, la tête baissée. Quand il s'asseya, il sentit son regard posé sur lui. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui car savoir qu'il s'intéresse à lui le rend heureux. Il sortit lentement ses affaires et regarde vers le tableau. Il nota quelques informations sur son cahier mais très vite, il se lasse des cours. Dans sa classe, un blondinet assez petit dort. Il a un frère, d'un an plus jeune, qui est assis derrière son frère. Celui qui n'est pas blond regarde vers lui. Le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs lui sourit faiblement. En ce moment, il n'avait pas trop le sourire aux lèvres. Le temps passa très vite et la sonnerie se fit entendre, annonçant la fin de ses cours ennuyants. Le frère du petit blond s'avança vers son camarade de classe.

-Wrath, ça va?

-J'suis juste un peu fatigué rien de plus

-La dernière fois aussi t'avais une drôle de mine

-Dis Al, pourquoi ton frère a l'air de chercher quelqu'un dans le couloir?

-Ah ça, c'est parce que..Il veut parler à quelqu'un

Le concerné changea d'expression en apercevant un garçon plutôt grand à la chevelure noire.

-Je le tiens!

Al voulut dire quelque chose mais son frère était déjà partit. Il soupira et avec Wrath, ils allèrent dehors. Al vit son frère qui tenait le col du grand brun.

-Oh Edward je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu?

-Fais pas comme si ça t'intéressait

Le grand brun sourit, ce qui déstabilisa Edward qui grogna en rougissant. Ed lâcha prise et s'éloigna du brun qui posa une main sur sa tête blonde.

-Pousse ta main de là

-Et si j'en ai pas envie

-Tu l'as pousse quand même j'suis pas ton support

-C'est quand que tu vas arrêter de raller?

-Quand j'en aurais envie

Tandis que les deux garçons se chamaillaient, un garçon avec des cheveux verts coiffés en pétard arriva.

-Oh le nabot, t'as toujours pas pris des centimètres à ce que je vois

-Je t'emmerde Envy

Celui qui venait d'arriver se mit en face du blond.

-Tu me cherche?

-Nan puisque t'es devant moi avec ta tronche de palmier

-C'est pas moi qui mesure 1m20 les bras levés

Edward voulu le frapper mais Roy se mit entre les deux.

-Calmez-vous

Le palmier ambulant et le petit blondinet tournèrent la tête.

-Al, il y a quoi entre ton frère et Roy?

-Je crois qu'ils s'aiment mais qu'ils se le cachent

Wrath regarda Envy qui avait toujours les mains croisées sur son torse. Il portait toujours des maillots qui faisaient qu'on voyait son ventre plat. Il avait pas froid en hiver?

Envy se rendit compte que le petit Wrath le regardait et mit sa tête pas loin de la sienne.

-T'as un problème microbe?

Wrath hôcha la tête de façon négative. Envy plongea ses yeux dans ceux violet de Wrath qui ne put s'empêcher un rougissement.

-Laisse-le il t'as rien fait

-Le frère du nabot s'en mêle maintenant?

Roy se mit devant Envy.

-Calme-toi ou sinon c'est moi qui te calme

-C'est fou comme j'ai peur

Roy voulut lever son poing mais Wrath le retint.

-Tapez-le pas

Envy regarda Wrath.

-Je t'ai sonné toi? J'ai pas besoin de ton aide alors dégage de là,dit il en poussant Wrath qui tomba à terre. Alphonse aida Wrath à se relever.

-T'es cruel Envy

Celui-ci regarda Wrath qui pleurait.

-Pourquoi tu me fais pleurer Envy?

-Parce que j'aime faire pleurer les gens c'est pas d'ma faute

Envy partit en regardant Wrath et sourit d'une drôle de manière.

-Je comprend pas Al. Il me regarde mais me fait pleurer

-C'est Envy, il a juste un drôle de caractère

-J'aimerai tant lui dire...

Une sonnerie que tout le monde détestait mit fin au bonheur de la récréation. Alphonse, Edward avancèrent devant Roy et son ami Maes Hughes. Derrière eux se trouvait un Wrath qui avait arrêté de pleurer. Il savait qui se trouvait derrière lui et ne se retourna pas.

Lentement, tout le monde entra en cours. Roy et Maes n'étaient pas dans la même classe que les autres. Le grand brun jeta un derrière regard en souriant à Ed qui rougit en entrant en cours.

-Nii-san, arrête de regarder Roy comme ça

-Je ne le regarde pas c'est lui qui m'observe

-Vous vous regardez l'un l'autre

-N'importe quoi

Alphonse soupira. Son frère était vraiment têtu. Le petit blond regarda par la fenêtre avec un petit sourire sur le visage tandis que son frère observa le reste de la classe avant que la prof n'arrive.

Il fut surpris de voir Envy regardait Wrath. Peut être s'en voulait-il de l'avoir fait pleurer?

Il fallait qu'ils se parlent et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Enfin la fin des cours...,soupira Edward.

-Continu à réviser,dit Roy qui venait d'arriver en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds d'Ed.

-T'es gonflant

Pendant que les autres s'amusaient, Wrath n'avait pas l'air très joyeux. Une voix lui fit relever la tête.

-Hey le nabot

-Envy? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Pose pas de questions. C'est juste que j'aurais pas dû te pousser tout à l'heure

-T'inquiète pas j'ai pas eu mal, dit Wrath avec un sourire.

Envy ne savait pas quoi faire face à ce sourire. Il joua les méchants.

-Arrête de sourire comme ça on dirait un clown

-Je sais que tu n'es pas si méchant que ça Envy

Wrath s'approcha d'Envy.

-Envy, tu veux bien de moi?

-J'suis pas comme l'autre nabot j'suis pas gay!

-QUI TU TRAITE DE NABOT GAY PALMIER SUR PATTES? Cria Edward.

-T'as vu tu reconnais ton nom morveux

-Je vais t'arracher ta tête toi

-Essaye toujours

-STOP! Dit Wrath en faisant un câlin à Envy. Je veux juste être à tes côtés

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa furtivement Envy sur les lèvres qui se retrouva un peu perdu.

Wrath fit un grand sourire, contente d'avoir embrasser Envy...qui rougissait!

-Oh Envy rougit, fit remarquer Alphonse.

-C'est pas commun,dit Ed.

-Toi aussi tu rougis mon petit Edward, dit Roy.

-Dis pas de conneries!

Edward frappa Roy qui retint le coup d'Edward. Il prit sa main pour le ramener contre lui. Edward ne bougea pas et resta appuyé contre le torse de Roy Mustang.

-Al dis rien ou j'te tue!

-J'ai rien dit Ed

Maes regarda Alphonse.

-On est les seuls célibataires

-Ouais

Wrath prit la main d'Envy pour qu'ils commençent à faire la tour qui les ramener chez eux. Malgrès les ronchonnements d'Ed, Roy lui tenait la main et qui n'était pas prêt de la lâcher.


End file.
